Worse Than A Fairy Tale
by khfan12
Summary: A girl from Chika's past shows up, but she turns out to be working for the Z-Loan office. Will Chika be able to keep their old promise? Or is there something that she's hiding?
1. 01: It Sounded Like An Accident

**Yay for new fanfics! c: I've liked Zombie-Loan for a while now, I have finally made a **

**fanfic! It is ChikaxOC.**

* * *

.

Chapter 01: It Sounded Like an Accident

.

* * *

_"Hey Chika! What'cha doing?" The dark-haired girl asked, smiling fondly at her friend. Twelve-year-old Chika shrugged. "Just waiting. Why, what's up Amalia?" He asked. Amalia smiled at him. "Do you wanna to the park?" She asked happily. "Sure! My dad's okay with it." Chika said. Amalia grinned and tugged on Chika's bangs. "I'll race ya!" She shouted, turning. Chika grinned. "You're on!" He said. The two ran towards the park, and towards the swing set. They realized that they had gotten there at the same time and Amalia smiled at her friend as they sat on the swings beside each other. "Hey Chika…can I tell you something?" Amalia asked, slowly looking up with her hair in her face. "Um…sure. What is it?" Chika asked, blinking. Amalia tucked some of her shoulder-length black hair behind her ear and Chika was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Chika…I'm moving away." Amalia said, her voice cracking and tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "W-What?!" Chika shouted, jumping off of the swing. He grabbed Amalia's shoulders and looked at her. "You can't be serious!" He said to her. "I…I am. Mom says that I have to go and live with my grandparents in America for a few years…" Amalia said, sniffling. "That's not fair!" Chika said, his voice getting quiet. The two stayed silent for a few minutes, other than Amalia's sniffling. "Well then, let's make a promise!" Chika shouted, squeezing a startled Amalia's shoulders. "W-What promise?" Amalia asked. Chika grinned. "How about when we're older, we get married!" He said happily. "W-What?!" Amalia asked in surprise, blushing. "Yeah! That way we can always be together an' we don' have ta worry about losin' each other!" Chika said. Amalia wiped her eyes. "I-I guess…Okay, it's a promise." Amalia said, smiling at her friend. Chika held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?" He asked. "Pinky promise." Amalia agreed, tangling her pinky with his. Chika hugged Amalia, who simply blushed happily in return. "Awesome! I can't wait!"_

Chika opened his eyes with a sigh and stared at the ceiling in his dorm room. He laid in bed, not wanting to get up, and sighed irritably when he saw the time on his alarm clock. 5:10 AM. He sat up slowly, and let out a big yawn before standing up. He stumbled out of his room and headed straight towards the bathroom, which just happened to be close to that damn Shito's room. Chika just yawned as he shuffled past, and stumbled into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror after drying his face. His snow white messy hair stuck out in all directions, and he smiled at the memory of his promise with Amalia. He sighed before leaving the bathroom, shaking his head as he thought of the possibility of meeting her again soon. "_I don't think we'll ever meet again, since it's been this long…_"

* * *

A girl walked into the front courtyard of Kuro High School. She has violet colored eyes and shoulder-length black hair tied back into a ponytail, with pink bangs. She stood up straight as she walked through the crowd of students who were watching her with curious eyes and whispering about her.

"Who is that?"

"Is she a new student?"

"She's wearing the uniform…A transfer?"

"I think so…"

The girl turned and glared at the students. "Ya know, I'm not deaf ya morons!" She shouted angrily before turning and rushing inside of the school, leaving a shocked group of students behind her. She walked into the front office and told the receptionist who she was, and went in to meet with the principal.

* * *

"Good morning Chika." Michiru said, smiling at the white-haired teen. He grinned in response. "Hiya Gopher." He said, ruffling Michiru's hair. "What took you so long Akatsuki?" Shito asked, looking at Chika from behind the book he was reading. "I was doin' some things. Why does it matter to you, damn Shito?" Chika said, pouting at the end of the sentence. "It doesn't. Kita-san was worried about you." Shito said, continuing to read his book. A blush appeared on Michiru's face as she shouted something at Shito and threw a book at him. He deflected the book and it hit Chika. "Oi! Stupid Shito, you did that on purpose!" Chika shouted angrily, throwing the book on the floor. Michiru squeaked as she reached to retrieve the book and the bell went off. Chika stuck his tongue out at Shito before going to his seat and Michiru scurried over to her seat. The teacher walked in and the class started to quiet down. "All right class, quiet down now. I have an announcement." He said as he set his folder down on his desk. The students shuffled around before finally settling in their seats, and Chika sighed, resting his chin on his hand. The teacher cleared his throat. "We have a new student today. You can come on in now, Miss Morikawa." He said, looking at the door. The door slid open and a girl walked in; the same girl that had walked through the front courtyard earlier. Chika's eyes widened when he saw her. "Miss. Morikawa, you can go ahead and introduce yourself to the class now." The teacher said. The girl nodded, and before Chika could stop himself, he found himself standing in his seat, a grin on his face. "Amalia? Amalia Morikawa?"

The girl looked in his direction and her eyes widened, before she smiled. The teacher looked back and forth between the two, as the classmates started whispering. "Ah Chika, so you know Miss. Morikawa. You can give her the grand tour then, after class." The teacher said, fixing his tie. "Amalia, you can sit in front of Chika." He added. Chika felt heat rush to his face and quickly sat down as Amalia walked toward her seat. She sat down and Chika fidgeted in his seat. "Hey Amalia..." He whispered. Amalia slightly turned her head, to show that she was listening. "It's good to see you." Chika said, finally thinking of what to say. Amalia smiled, and turned back towards the front of the classroom. A little bit later, a note hit Chika's desk, and he opened it. "_It's good to see you too, Chika. You've grown._" He read, smiling to himself before focusing back on the teacher.

* * *

After the class ended, Chika and Amalia started on their tour. After walking for a little bit, Chika stopped and turned to Amalia. "Hey…so how've you been?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Amalia grinned and turned so her back was to Chika, and her hands were held behind her back. "I've been good. I've…I've really missed you Chika." Amalia said, clenching her hands tighter. "Amalia…I…" Chika started, but stopped, unable to find the words. Amalia turned to Chika and slapped him across the face. His hand shot to his cheek. "Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for?!" He asked loudly. He stopped when he saw tears in Amalia's eyes. "A-Amalia? What's wrong?!" He asked, flustered. "You idiot! Why did you stop writing me?!" She asked angrily. "O-Oh…" Chika said sadly. "Chika, I've been worried about you. Do you know what I had to do? I had to call your father to make sure that you were still alive, and then I find out that you had nearly died in an accident! Damn it Akatsuki, why did you stop writing?!" Amalia asked, the tears falling from her face. Chika stood still, stunned, and his face turned red as Amalia sniffled. He reached out and hugged Amalia, pulling her close. "Hey…don't cry on me damn it…" He said softly. Amalia softly cried into Chika's chest, clutching his shirt. She soon pulled away from him, and sniffled. "I…I'm sorry Chika…I'm just so happy you're alright." She said, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "It's alright. Don't worry, because I'm still me, I'm still alive, got it? So as long as we're both alive, our promise still stands, right?" Chika asked. Amalia nodded and held up her pinky. Chika grinned and twisted his pinky with Amalia's. "It's still a promise." Amalia said, happily wiping her eyes.

Chika rubbed his neck again. "Hey, ya didn't answer my question." He muttered. "What was it again?" Amalia asked. "How have ya been?" Chika repeated. Amalia was silent, and he waved his hand in front of her face. "I-I've been alright. Nothing I couldn't handle. Stop waving your hand in my face." Amalia said, snatching Chika's hand. "Okay…" Chika said, watching Amalia release his hand. "Ya know Chika; you know I can tell that you're lying, right?" Amalia said; her voice suddenly serious. "W-Wha?" Chika asked. Amalia frowned. "I can tell that something's up. Something you're not telling me." She said. "Look Ama, I would tell you if something was up. You know that right?" Chika said. Amalia stared at him for a few minutes, before sighing and turning away from him. Chika heard Amalia sniffle and she wiped her face with her hand. It was silent for a little bit, before the two heard a voice call out to Chika.

"Hey Chika-kun?"

Chika and Amalia turned to see Michiru and Shito walking toward them. Amalia put her hands on her cheeks and looked away from them. "Crap, you can totally tell that I was crying." She muttered. Chika smiled and ruffled the top of her head and she growled at him, making him laugh. "So you two know each other?" Shito asked. Amalia nodded. "We grew up together…until I had to go to America for a little while." She said. "Ah~? That's so cool Amalia-san." Michiru said happily. "Oh, just call me Amalia! I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Amalia asked with a smile. "M-Michiru Kita." Michiru said with a smile. "Ah! Oh, and you?" Amalia asked, looking at Shito. "Shito Tachibana." He said. "Ah." Amalia said simply. "Oi! Shito, aren't you and Michiru supposed to be in class? The break's almost over." Chika asked. "A-Ah! Shito-kun, we're going to be late!" Michiru said. "You'll make it to class?" Shito asked. "Yeah. I'll finish showing her around. Now hurry up." Chika said. Shito and Michiru waved as they walked away and Chika turned to Amalia. "Let's continue the tour now, shall we?" Amalia asked. Chika shook his head and patted Amalia's hair. "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

Amalia ran a hand through her bangs and sighed as she walked toward the dorms at the school. Her first day had gone pretty smooth, other than nearly breaking down in front of Chika. She smirked to herself. "_It was nice to see Chika again. I'm glad he's doing alright._" She thought. "Eh? Oh, it's Ama-chan!" Koyomi said happily as she hopped forward behind Amalia. "How was your first day?" She asked. "It was great." Amalia said with a smile as the girls walked into the dorms, happily chatting away. When they walked in, Michiru was watching as Chika and Shito were arguing about a card game and she sighed, before noticing Amalia. "Ah! Koyomi-san! Amalia!" Michiru said happily. Amalia smiled. "Hi Chiru-chi." She said. Michiru blushed happily at the nickname and Chika just noticed the two new people in the room. "Huh? Amalia, you're staying at the dorms too?" He asked. "Yeah. I…don't really have anywhere else to stay." She said with a smile on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drop my schoolbag off and then I have to go somewhere." She added, quickly leaving the room. "Huh? What was with the quick leave~?" Koyomi asked. "C-Chika-kun?" Michiru asked. Chika was looking down. "What does she mean that she doesn't have anywhere else to stay…?" He muttered. "Maybe there are some things going on at home." Michiru said quietly.

Chika's fists tightened and he abruptly stood. "I'll be back." He muttered, leaving the room. He walked down the hallway, listening to hear which room might be Amalia's. He heard noise inside of one and knocked. Amalia answered, already changed into a dark long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, a pair of skinny jeans with a spiky belt over it, and a pair of combat boots. She was re-adjusting her pony tail. "What's up Chika? Make it quick, I have to go in a moment." She said, walking back into her room. "Amalia…what did you mean back there?" Chika asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I mean, I have a meeting I have to go to." Amalia said, picking up a small black bag that she slung over her shoulder, the bag hanging at her hip. Chika rubbed his temples. "I mean when you said that you don't have anywhere else to stay." He said. Amalia stopped and looked away from Chika. Her fists tightened. "Of course you heard that. You always hear the things that I don't mean to say." She muttered. "Amalia, you idiot." Chika said from behind Amalia, making her jump and stumble backward. Chika caught her wrist and Amalia stayed like that, hanging by her wrist. "Come on, stand up straight." Chika grumbled, pulling her back up. Amalia looked at him before letting out a sigh. "I'll explain later. Right now I have a meeting I have to get to." Amalia said. She reached forward and hugged Chika, slightly catching him off guard, before he returned the hug. "Now if I come back and you're in my room, I'll kill you." She said, gently shoving Chika away. Chika smirked and turned, leaving the room, hearing Amalia close her door when she walked out. "Where's your appointment at?" Chika asked. "A place." Amalia said, waving as she walked away. After a little bit, Chika rushed into the room where the others were. "What's up Chika-kun?" Michiru asked. "Let's follow Amalia!"

* * *

"Of course he follows me…That moron. And he just had to bring the others with him…" Amalia muttered. She heard Chika and the others following her, and she didn't even need to look after she heard Michiru squeak in fear after knocking over a box. Amalia started running forward and jumped onto the fire escape, climbing up it. "I'll have to lose them…" She muttered. She climbed up and jumped to the next fire escape, then climbed up to the roof. Amalia stopped and heard Chika and Shito arguing as they fought over going up first, letting out a faint chuckle. She ran forward and into the door that was there, closing it quietly. After exiting the building, she heard Chika yell in surprise. "_Ah…damn it Chika._" She thought. Amalia shook her head as she ran towards the real building she was going to, the building for the Zombie-Loan office.

"Hello? Yuuta, I'm here for my meeting with Bekko-san." Amalia said as she walked into the office. "Ah~! It's Ama!" Yuuta said happily, poking his head out from behind the curtain he was at. "Bekko-saaaaaaaan! Amalia's here!" He called. Bekko poked his head up from behind the couch and Amalia smiled. "It's been a while. I'm here to get my next assignment." She said. "Oh, yes. Come over here and Yuuta will help us." Bekko said, moving onto the couch. Amalia plopped down beside him and let out a breath. "Do you know how hard it was to lose Chika and the others? I swear…they're stubborn." She said. Bekko chuckled. "Yes they are." He said as Yuuta plopped down in front of them, holding a laptop. "Do you want an easy one, since you're still a beginner?" Yuuta asked. Amalia scoffed and Yuuta smiled. "I thought so. Ah, here's one, for 37,000. You want it?" He asked. Amalia grinned. "Yes. Lay it on me. What are the details?" She asked. "It's a woman, ex-college student. Apparently, she disappeared for a couple of weeks, but then reappeared. People who have gone to her old house to look at it have disappeared." Yuuta said, reading the details form the screen. Amalia pulled a long line of green ectoplasm out of her back and it turned into a bow. "Okay, I'll take it! Oh, Yuuta, do you think I can have an ammo recharge? I almost used all of it on the last mission." Amalia asked. "Yep!" Yuuta said happily. He stood and hopped to the back of the couch and put his hands on Amalia's shoulders, and they started to glow a soft green color.

"You know Amalia; I would suggest taking Chika and Shito with you. They've been doing this longer than you have." Bekko said. Amalia looked down. "I can't. I have to help them, but they can't know about this." She said. Yuuta finished and Amalia stood. "I'll be back when I'm done. Yuuta, if I need your help I'll call, okay?" Amalia said with a smile. "Alright! Be careful Ama!" Yuuta said before Amalia ran out of the room. "You guys can come out now." Bekko said. Michiru lifted up the curtain that Yuuta was previously behind, to reveal her, Chika, Shito and Koyomi were there. "I'd suggest going after her for back up Chika." Bekko said, slowly looking at the group. "Why…didn't she tell me that she's…" Chika started. "A zombie? Don't worry, she's not." Bekko said. "What? But how can she do that with the bow?" Shito asked. "She is able to utilize the ectoplasm that is already inside of her body. She gets recharges from me, but if she uses too much, there is a chance that she may not survive." Yuuta said. "Whaaat? B-but why is she doing this?!" Koyomi asked. Bekko pointed to Chika. "Because of Chika-kun?" Michiru asked. Bekko smiled. "She's helping you and Shito pay off your debt."

* * *

Amalia put her notebook back in her bag and walked into the building in front of her. The woman she's looking for has long black hair and, based on what she's heard, red eyes. They could be contacts though. She heard a creaking noise and pulled out her bow. She looked at the top of the stairs, and a woman stood there. She has long black hair, hanging to her knees, and is wearing a grey dress, which looks like a nightgown, and she has no shoes on. "Who are you?" She asked. Amalia slowly stepped towards her. "That depends on who's asking." She said. The woman smirked and looked down at Amalia. She has glowing red eyes. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked, lifting up her hand. Amalia said nothing, only continued to slowly step forward. The woman smiled and her fingernails grew into claws and she jumped from her spot. Amalia cursed and shot an arrow at the woman, narrowly missing her as she dropped down. She pinned Amalia onto the floor. "Aw, you're only a human. I thought you were another zombie." She said. A grin grew on her face. "Oh well, it cannot be helped. I guess I'll have to kill you." She said, digging her fingernails into Amalia's arm past her shirt. Amalia bit back a scream and kicked her leg, hitting the woman. She straightened in surprise and Amalia hit her with her bow. The woman staggered back and Amalia pulled out an arrow. "Why are you damn zombies always like this?!" She yelled, shooting the arrow. It pierced the woman's shoulder and she let out a screech. "You brat!" She yelled. Amalia took out three arrows and shot them at the woman. One hit her, another hit the ground in front of her, and she dodged the last one.

"Ah, do you have someone you're trying to protect~?" The woman asked. Amalia gritted her teeth. "Ah-ha! You do~! Oh, this is just wonderful! I'll need to kill you quickly so that I can go after them! It seems that you love this person, so this should be fun!" She said happily, appearing behind Amalia. Amalia gasped and the woman grabbed her, throwing her back. She tried to stop herself, but she crashed into the wall. Amalia coughed, ignoring the blood and shot another arrow at the woman. "Ah, you have a lot of spunk girl!" She said happily after the arrow pierced her leg. Amalia stumbled as she stood. "I won't…let you kill me!" She yelled. She ran towards the woman, surprising her, and smacked her across her head with the bow. The woman swiped at her and Amalia did a spinning kick, hitting the woman's side. The woman grabbed her leg and pulled Amalia close. "Oh, my, my~, I think you need to be punished!" She said, digging her nails into Amalia's side. Amalia went to hit her with the bow, but the woman grabbed her wrist. "No you don't~!" She said happily. She grabbed Amalia's neck and slammed her into the ground. "Girlie, are you sure you want to do this? You look like you're about to break~." The woman said. Amalia slammed the bow into the woman's foot. The woman screeched in pain as blood spurted out of her wound. "I'm… a lot stronger than I look bitch." Amalia said, before she jumped up, dodging the woman's kick. Amalia shot an arrow at the woman, hitting her arm before she disappeared.

"Damn it!" Amalia shouted. "Yoo hoo~!" The woman called, appearing behind Amalia. She grabbed her chin. "You have such a lovely face, girl. Tell me, who are you fighting for?" She asked. Amalia glared at her and the woman sighed. "Alright, have it your way." She said, before slicing a nail through Amalia's shoulder. Amalia bit back a scream and the woman pouted. "Not even a yelp? Ah, you're boring!" She said, throwing Amalia to the side. "I swear girl, you're going to die if you keep this up. Don't you want to live?" The woman asked. Amalia coughed, spitting up more blood. "I…I do want to live…I have someone…that I'm fighting for!" She yelled as she stood up. She made another arrow, a big one, and the woman winced as it pierced her stomach. "Huh. That actually hurt." She said, looking down. Amalia was about to shoot another arrow at her, but a sword pierced through her chest. The woman coughed blood. "Ah, so this is the person…" She said, before she fell to the ground in a heap. Amalia saw Chika standing behind the woman, holding his katana. She re-absorbed the arrow and stomped over to Chika, punching him in the face, surprising him.

"Damn it Akatsuki! I almost had her!" She shouted. "She's dead now. If I didn't come when I did, you may not still be here." Chika said. "At least let me give the funeral." Amalia said, turning away from Chika. She took the soul with her bow and smiled softly. "Oh…the person you wanted to protect died…and that's what drove you to be like this. I'm sorry." She said softly, before she lifted the soul up and sighed. "Funeral Complete." She said. Amalia turned to face Chika, but wobbled, and started to fall. "Amalia!" Chika shouted, rushing forward and catching her; her bow falling to the ground. He felt saddened when he saw her injuries up close. "You idiot…why did you…have to come here…?" Amalia whispered, looking at Chika. "I couldn't let you get yourself killed." Chika said in reply. A smile crossed Amalia's face. "You ass." She whispered, before she closed her eyes. "Is she…is she alright?" Michiru asked. "Yeah. She just passed out." Chika said. "Let's call Yuuta…" Shito started. "Ah~! This place is a mess!" Yuuta yelled. "Or not." Shito finished. "Ah~! Ama-chan hurt herself~!" Yuuta sang as he bounced closer. "Yuuta, you can help her right?" Chika asked. "Of course! I'll just take the fee out of the price of the zombie she just killed." Yuuta said happily, setting his bag down beside Amalia and Chika. "Chika, could you lay her over here? I'll take it from there."

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Please Review!**


	2. 02: Away From The Sun

**Haha, chapter 2! c:**

**I think that this chapter is going to show that they can have their downtime. Until Yuuta brings a mission up, that is. But we all know by now that when I write a fanfiction, something interesting always happens in the characters' downtime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie-Loan. I only own Amalia.**

* * *

02: Away From the Sun

Amalia opened her eyes and she saw that she was back in the Z-Loan office. Chika and Michiru were messing with some beads, Shito was reading and Yuuta was giving tea to everyone. "Ah, Ama is awake~!" He said cheerfully. "Amalia!" Chika said, jumping up and scattering the beads that Michiru was holding, making her squeak in surprise. "C-Chika-kun!" She squeaked angrily. "H-Hi…" Amalia said quietly, before looking down. "Eh? Are you alright? You're not in any more pain, right?" Chika asked, rushing over to her. "I…I'm fine." Amalia said, looking at Chika. "Akatsuki was worried." Shito said. "Really?" Amalia asked. "Of course I was! We had a promise, remember?" Chika asked. Amalia smiled. "Yeah…" She said. "Hey, how did ya know about the debt that Shito and I have?" Chika asked. "I've…always known." Amalia whispered. "How?" Chika asked. He took one of Amalia's hands. "I've…just had this feeling. About the time of your accident, I had a bad feeling and then I had a dream. Z-Loan was in it and in the dream you and the boy who turned out to be Shito, made a deal. When I got back to Japan, I checked if Z-Loan was real and…I signed on to help you with your debt." Amalia said. "Why did you do that? It was none of your business." Shito asked, joining the two. "It is too my business! If Chika and I are going to keep the promise we made, then I am helping him, to the best of my ability." Amalia said. "Even if it means you getting killed?"

Amalia looked at Chika and he looked away, letting go of her hand. "Look Amalia. You can't go getting yourself hurt, even if it's to help me and that damn Shito pay back a stupid debt." He said grumpily. "Chika, I can take care of myself! I almost killed that zombie, but you-" Amalia started. "Saved your ass by killing her and making sure you didn't get any more damage done to your body." Shito said. Amalia looked at Shito, who had a look on his face that she didn't know what emotion it was. Amalia bit her lip and touched Chika's shoulder. "Chika. I know that you're worried about me, but I can at least help you guys. I want to help you pay back your loan." Amalia said. Chika looked at her and she smiled. "Besides, I'm sure that it was quite the amount of money to patch Amalia up." Michiru said. "Argh! Damn it Michiru, you had to remind me!" Chika yelled, digging his hands into his hair. "Man, you shouldn't let yourself get too beat up." Chika said with a pout. "I know, because it'll cost a lot." Amalia said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Nah man, not just that. Also because we don't want to see ya become a zombie yerself." Chika said. Amalia laughed and stood, ruffling Chika's hair. "Ah~! Chika, your hair is so fluffy!" She said happily, not noticing how red Chika's face got. He stood up and Amalia hugged him. "Thanks for being an idiot."

* * *

Amalia sat on her bed, in a fresh t-shirt and knee-length shorts with a towel on her head, and she sighed as she finished drying her hair. "_Chika, you idiot_." She thought. She grumbled to herself until she was done drying her hair and she stood to take the towel to the laundry room. When Amalia opened the door, she saw Chika about to knock. "Hey Chika. What's up?" She asked. "Oh, um…I wanted to talk to ya." Chika said. "Okay." Amalia said, waiting for Chika to start talking. Chika sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Earlier you said that you'd explain what you meant when you said that you don't have anywhere else to stay." He said. Amalia smiled softly and turned. "Come in, and close the door behind you." She said. She sat on her bed and Chika joined her. "So…what happened?" Chika asked. "Mom's gone." Amalia said quietly. "Wait, what?!" Chika asked loudly. "Yeah. It…happened a while ago. There was a sort of accident? It…was actually at the same thing that you and Shito almost died at. The Takahashi Overpass collapse incident." Amalia said, pulling her knees closer and hugging them. "W-what?" Chika asked. "Yeah. It…was over six months ago." Amalia said. "What about your grandparents?" Chika asked, turning to look at Amalia. She rested her cheek on her knee and smiled. "They're gone as well."

"So, you're all alone?" Chika asked. "No. I have you. I have your father and Momoka. I have Shito, Michiru, Koyomi and Yuuta. I'm not alone, Chika. I've never been alone." Amalia said. Chika noticed tears falling down her face and he reached over to touch her shoulder. She slightly jumped with his touch and he sighed. "Then why do you get startled every time I touch you?" He asked. "Because it's been so long Chika, and I fear that we've changed." Amalia said. "Changed how?" Chika asked. "Like…we've outgrown things. Childhood promises change after a long time. People change, lives change. Some children…have to grow up father than others." Amalia said. "So…is it because you think that we've both changed too much?" Chika asked. Amalia was silent as more silent tears fell down her face and Chika growled. "Damn it Amalia!" He shouted. Amalia sat there, unaffected and Chika turned towards her, sitting more on the bed. "Ya can't assume that everyone changes! Sure, things happen in life that changes others, but that doesn't mean that everyone is going to forget promises! Especially one like the promise that we made! That's too damn important to forget." Chika said. Amalia still said nothing, and she didn't look at Chika, which frustrated him. "Ah, damn it…" He muttered. Chika pulled Amalia close and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I won't let you cry any more tears over something like that." He muttered. Amalia wrapped her arms around Chika's neck and continued to cry, into Chika's shirt. "I'm sorry Chika…" She whispered. "For what?" Chika asked; confusion clear on his face and in his voice. "For not being here…" She said. "It's not your fault, now stop your cryin' already damn it!" Chika said, trying not to shout. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "And stop apologizing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shito, Koyomi and Michiru were spying on Amalia and Chika by listening into their conversation. "Ah, poor Ama-chan." Koyomi said sadly. "I…didn't know that her mother died then, Shito." Michiru said. "I didn't either. I guess I wasn't paying attention, but that's where I knew that last name from." Shito said. "Ah~ it's suddenly sad! Let's go make some dinner Michiru-chan!" Koyomi said, standing up quickly. "Come on Shito-kun." Michiru said with a smile. "We can come and get them when dinner's ready." She added. Shito nodded and stood, following the girls down the hallway, leaving Chika and Amalia alone.

* * *

"A-Ama-chan?" Koyomi called, knocking on her door. "Chika-kun?" Michiru called. "Dinner's ready~!" Koyomi sang happily. "Is it unlocked?" Michiru asked. "Ah! Let's see!" Koyomi said. "W-what if w-we're intruding?!" Michiru sputtered. Koyomi smiled and turned the doorknob, and the door swung open. The girls looked inside to see Chika and Amalia lying on the bed. "Ama-chan~?" Koyomi called, walking into the room. "K-Koyomi-san!" Michiru stammered. "Ah, they're just sleeping." Koyomi said. Michiru walked in and smiled when she saw them. "They are…just…sleeping." She repeated. They looked at the two again. Chika is sleeping beside Amalia, his arms wrapped around her and she's laying facing toward him, her long hair all over behind her. "Ha, let's go. They could use their sleep." Michiru said. "Yay, more for us~!" Koyomi said happily as she bounced out, following Michiru.

* * *

Amalia slowly opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Chika in front of her. She remembered that they had fallen asleep like that, and let out a sigh. She felt a tiny smile on her face and let herself continue to relax. She looked at Chika's sleeping face and gently reached out, moving some hair out of his face. "_He still looks adorable in his sleep_..." Amalia thought. Chika's arms around her suddenly tightened and she watched as his face contorted into one that looked like it was in the middle of either a nightmare, or extreme pain. "C-Chika?" She asked. Chika started to shake his head and he held Amalia close to him. Amalia put her hands on his cheeks. "Chika! Wake up!" She said. His eyes snapped open and he looked confused. He saw Amalia in his arms and noticed he was in her room. "Wha…?" He started. "I fell asleep in your arms, and I think you fell asleep after that. Just now though…I think you were having a nightmare, Chika." Amalia said. "Oh…" Chika said, leaning his forehead onto Amalia's. Amalia looked at Chika and felt herself smile, before she pulled on a lock of his hair. "Hey!" He said in protest. "We should get up. It's the weekend." Amalia said. "Oh yeah." Chika said thoughtfully. "So…are we dating now?" Amalia asked with a faint blush on her face. Chika blushed and quickly shifted his gaze. "O-Only if you want too." He said. Amalia smiled and nodded, before Chika planted a kiss on her forehead.

Amalia and Chika walked into the cafeteria, where Michiru and Koyomi were making breakfast, and Shito was reading. "Morning!" Amalia said happily. "Ah~! Ama-chan, you decided to leave your hair down today?" Koyomi asked. "Yep. Unless I'm planning on going on another mission, it'll be down." Amalia said happily bouncing over to join Koyomi and Michiru. Chika sat down across from Shito. "So did you have fun last night?" Shito asked. "What do you mean?" Chika asked. "Nothing." Shito said. "Damn it Shito, don't ask me something if you don't want to repeat anything!" Chika shouted. Shito continued to read his book, ignoring Chika's yelling. "Oh! Ama-chan, before I forget, next week the other dorm resident is supposed to return." Koyomi said. "Oh, really? That's nice." Amalia said happily as she watched Michiru and Koyomi cook. She sat on one of the counters and Michiru snuck a peek at her. "I see you looking at me, Chiru-chi!" Amalia said happily. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Michiru said quickly, before continuing to make food. Amalia chuckled. "It's alright. Are you curious?" She asked. "Y-Yes. How…are you able to…fight like you did?" Michiru asked, not looking at Amalia. "Oh well…I've been learning self-defense for years. Back in America, I had a friend of mine who taught me all sorts of different things. Like, he taught me the proper way to throw throwing knives, how to shoot a gun correctly and aiming with a gun, he even taught me how to climb a tree in less than thirty seconds." Amalia said. "Oh~? That's so cool!" Koyomi said. "Yeah, he was like a real ninja!" Amalia said, happily swinging her legs from the countertop. "Is he Japanese?" Michiru asked as she took a pan off of the stove. "No, he was American. If I'm correct, he has some Philippine blood in him as well." Amalia said. "Wow, that's really neat Amalia." Michiru said, sending Amalia a quick smile before continuing on the food.

* * *

Amalia was humming a song to herself as she walked down the dorm hallway, towards the girls' bathroom.

"_Amalia_?"

Amalia spun around, only to see that she was alone in the hallway of the dorms. "A-Ah, I'm just hearing things. It's…It's not like he's actually here…" She said to herself before continuing her walk.

"_Amalia. Look at me._"

Amalia froze, hearing the same voice call out to her. She pressed her palms to her head. "_No…there's no way that you're here. You can't be_." She thought. Amalia started running towards the girls' bathroom, and she nearly screamed when she heard the voice again.

"_Amalia…can't you see that I'm in Japan too_?"

Amalia stopped and put her hands on her ears. "S-Stop it…" She whispered. She started shaking, and soon heard the voice speak again.

"_I'm not dead. I'm coming to see you. I will see Chika and your friends._"

Amalia collapsed to her knees, her hands still on her ears. She felt tears stream down her face and squeezed her eyes shut. "No! You can't…" She said; her voice louder. "Amalia?" She faintly heard Shito's voice.

"_I will take your small happiness away. You cannot escape me._"

Amalia was biting her lip. "No!" She shouted. "Amalia? Are you alright?" Shito asked. He went to touch her shoulder, but she slapped her arm back. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. Amalia grabbed fistfuls of her hair as she tried to get the voice out of her head. She started mumbling and she heard voices behind her. "Amalia! Shito, what happened?!" Chika asked. "I don't know. I heard her voice out here and I looked out of my room to see her on the floor like this." Shito said. "Amalia!" Chika said, kneeling in front of her. "S-Shito-kun? What's happening?" Michiru asked as she and Koyomi joined the group. "I don't know." Shito said, looking at Amalia. Amalia took one hand away from her hair and put it over her face, to try to stop the tears. "N-No…" She whispered. "Amalia, what's wrong?" Chika asked, grabbing her shoulders. "No!" She shouted, taking her hand out of her hair and pushing at Chika's chest. "N-No…" She said in a quieter voice. "Amalia, open your eyes and look at me." Chika said. "Ama-chan?" Koyomi called. "C-Chika? Is that you?" Amalia asked. "Yes, now open your eyes. Please Amalia." Chika pleaded. Amalia's eyes slowly opened, and she looked at her hand in front of Chika to see blood on it and she started to shake more. "W-What…?" She whispered. "Amalia, you tried to scratch your scalp off." Chika said. Amalia started sobbing and Chika pulled her close, into a hug.

After a few minutes, Amalia pulled away from Chika, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. "Amalia, what happened?" Shito asked. Amalia sniffled and shook her head. "I…I can't talk about it right now…" She said quietly. Michiru kneeled beside Amalia and Chika. "Is it…someone you knew before you came back?" She asked softly. Amalia nodded slowly and sniffled. "Don't worry, you can tell us later when you're feeling better." Michiru said, smiling softly. "T-Thank you Michiru…" Amalia said. "Hey, you should clean your scalp." Chika said. Amalia nodded in agreement and Chika stood before helping her up. "Michiru, do you think you can help her?" He asked. "Of course!" Michiru said. She and Amalia started towards the girls' bathroom. "A-Ah! I wanna help too!" Koyomi said, quickly skipping down the hallway after them. "You're worried." Shito said. "Of course I am. We finally see each other again after years, start dating, and then…_this_ happens." Chika said. "You two started dating last night?" Shito asked. "This morning." Chika corrected. "Ah." Shito said. Chika sighed and leaned against one of the walls. Shito watched him run a hand through his hair. "I just…I just want to be able to protect her." Chika said. "Akatsuki, she's just as stubborn as you are. That means that you'll have your work cut out for you." Shito said with slight amusement. Chika flipped him off and Shito chuckled before returning to his room, closing the door behind him. Chika sighed and placed the palms of his hands on his cheeks before walking down the hallway.

"Ama-chan? Are you alright?" Koyomi asked softly as Michiru helped Amalia wash the blood out of her hair. "I…I'm fine…" Amalia said quietly. "You'll have to tell us eventually, you know. You can't hold everything in." Koyomi said. Amalia sniffled and nodded, pulling her head away from the sink. She grabbed the towel that Michiru handed to her and started to dry her hair, wincing when it hit the fresh scratches on her scalp. "Amalia…" Michiru said quietly. "I'll tell you guys about it later. I can't talk…I can't tell you about it right now. I still need a little bit of time." Amalia said quietly. "We understand Ama-chan…just don't scare us like that, 'kay?" Koyomi asked happily. Amalia finished drying her hair and smiled at her friends. "Alright." She said. "O-Oh, Chika-kun's outside of the bathroom…I think he's waiting for you." Michiru said. Amalia smiled. "Alright." She said. "I-I'll take that! I was going to do some laundry anyway." Michiru chirped. "O-okay." Amalia said, slightly surprised. She handed the towel to Michiru and smiled at the girls before leaving the bathroom. Amalia looked to her side when she left and smiled. "Chika."

Chika looked at her and smiled faintly. "Hey." He said. The two started down the hallway. Chika gently put his hand on the back of Amalia's head. "You moron." He said. Amalia looked at him. "What?" She asked. Chika sighed. "Ya had me worried." He said, looking down and feeling his face heat up. "Sorry." Amalia said quietly before looking down. Chika sighed and pulled Amalia close to him. "Man…you really have got to stop saying that." He said. Amalia nodded before wrapping her arms around Chika's neck. "Sorry." She said, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Chika couldn't help but smile back to her and he rested his forehead on hers. "You idiot." He said, a smile starting to spread on his face. Amalia smiled and Chika took the moment and kissed her, straight on her lips. He pulled her closer to him, as close as he could. Amalia kissed him back and when they parted to breath, Amalia's smile grew into a playful one. "Making the first move huh?" She asked. Chika grinned and nodded, releasing her and she did the same. "Well, I'm glad that you were my first kiss, Chika." Amalia said, her fingers tangling with Chika's. "I feel the same." He said. "What should we do today?" Amalia asked as they continued down the hallway. "I dunno."

* * *

**Thought I'd end this chapter on a happier note then I ended the last chapter, since the last one was a cliffhanger and all…**

**Please review c:**


End file.
